


Young & Reckless

by jjokkiri



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, Fratboy AU, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism, it's another mx orgy, questionable practices, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Join a frat,they said,it’ll be fun.Well, whomevertheywere, they weren’t exactlywrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas) collection. 



 

When Lim Changkyun received the acceptance letter to his first choice university, located hundreds of miles away from his hometown, he’d initially been thrilled, before being struck with the horror of realizing that he would have to make new friends, because he was moving to a city where he knew a grand total of zero people.

The second fear which struck him happened to be witnessing his mother’s relentless tears when she finally came to realize that she wouldn’t be cooking homemade meals for three, anymore. Or at least, not until Changkyun had the time to catch a bus to his hometown (simply because he wasn’t quite fond of the idea of making his parents drive several hours, just to pick him up).

It seemed, however, that those fears were pointless, because six months after the day he received that acceptance letter, Changkyun was moving into his dorm room with the help of his parents and everyone in the rooms around him offered him sweet smiles and greetings, when he told them he was from a city far away.

It’s his first year of living away from home and he’s a little nervous. It doesn’t help that he hadn’t the slightest idea of who his roommate was, because no one had answered his post in the Facebook group, when he’d shared his room number and asked if anyone knew who he’d be rooming with.

And he doesn’t actually find out who his roommate until much later in the night, when the entire hallway is getting to know one another in the common room of the dorm hall, and a tall, bright-eyed brunet waltzed into the room with the declaration that he was the hallway’s Resident Assistant. It turned out that, with all of the luck in the world, Changkyun happened to be rooming with the single most authoritative person on the entire floor.

It’s nerve-wracking until the other boy grinned brightly at all the mingling first year students who regarded him with terror.

“Don’t look so scared,” he said, “I promise I’m really nice. Have you all introduced yourselves?”

Somewhere in the corner of the room, a girl nodded her head intently, the fear terribly visible in her eyes (and if Changkyun could recall talking to her, just moments ago, he’d recall that her name was Soobin).

The newcomer’s smile only brightened and Changkyun briefly wondered if it was normal for someone to be so smiley in the school setting. “Oh, so I’m late. Sorry about that,” he said, “Traffic was crazy when I was driving in and someone stole my favourite parking lot, so I had to go find a new one. I’m Lee Minhyuk, third year Literature and Linguistics major, it’s nice to meet you all and I hope we have an awesome semester together!”

And the only thing that registers in Changkyun’s head when he stared at the taller man across the room is: _oh, isn’t this perfect?_

 

 

 

There are no expectations of a Languages major to understand the struggles of a digital production major at all, so when the entire hallway dispersed into their own rooms as the clock struck midnight, Changkyun fiddled nervously with his student card before swiping it on the door and entering the room. Minhyuk was on his side of the room, sitting down on his bed and staring intently at the laptop on his lap. Slinking into the room, the first year student hoped to be undetected as he moved to his side of the room.

Maybe, if he was quiet enough, Minhyuk wouldn’t look up from whatever he was doing and the young man could safely make it to his bed and not have to have any direct interactions with the taller man, at least until morning rose again.

Luck isn’t on his side, because it seemed that Minhyuk had the world’s most sensitive ears and when the door clicked shut, the brunet’s eyes flickered up to him immediately.

“Oh, hi!” the third year greeted, pushing his laptop off of his lap and shifting to sit up properly and grinning at Changkyun. “You must be my roommate!”

Changkyun isn’t quite sure of how to respond, because it assumed that it would be a given fact if he was standing in the same room as the other man in the middle of the night, lest he was some sort of freak who dared to creep into the room of the RA at such hours.

He opted to stare at the older man blankly.

“You’re cute,” Minhyuk added, and after a short moment of consideration, “What’s your name? I don’t think you introduced yourself to me in the common room. I wouldn’t forget a cute face.”

The younger man stayed where he was standing and shifted his weight to the other foot, dropping his hand back to his side and moving his eyes to look at his side of the room, longingly. It isn’t that he didn’t want to talk to Minhyuk ever, it’s just that it’s late and Changkyun kind of really wanted to sleep, not introduce himself for the twentieth time that night to a stranger whom he was going to be living with for the next eight months.

And in perfect relation, that meant that they had the remainder of eight months to get to know one another. In this moment, sleep was the most ideal of things, before he was going to be kept awake by all of his assignments and stress.

But, going with his better judgement, Changkyun moved from his position by the door and headed towards his bed, sitting down and turning to look at his roommate.

“Changkyun,” he replied, a little unsurely. Minhyuk grinned, eyes dancing and he wonders if Minhyuk had noticed the little tremor in his voice, indicating insecurity.

“It’s nice to meet you, Changkyun,” Minhyuk said, “I’m Minhyuk.”

Changkyun nodded, pursing his lips and toying with the edge of his quilted blanket and keeping his eyes away from the taller man. It must be the fact that Minhyuk had every ounce of authority in the entirely hallway that caused him to be so nervous around the older man. Or maybe, it was the mischievous look in the other man’s eyes which struck a strange sense of discomfort somewhere in the back of Changkyun’s mind. Whatever it was, the younger man felt strange.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them again, and Changkyun absently wondered how he ever got stuck with someone who seemed to be so much more talkative than he was. He clearly remembered filling out the application and circling a preference for quiet working zones——Minhyuk hardly seemed to fit with that description.

“Do you like guys?”

Changkyun froze, “Do I _what_?”

Minhyuk smiled, as if it what he’d inquired was the most normal thing to say to your roommate upon a first meeting. Changkyun isn’t quite sure how he’s supposed to respond, though realistically, it should be the easiest thing to answer. A simple _yes_ or _no_ would do the trick and get the older man off of his back. But, Changkyun found himself hesitating.

“Do you like boys?” Minhyuk repeated, as if he’d genuinely believed that Changkyun hadn’t properly heard him the first time. Either Minhyuk was a complete idiot, or he was playing with Changkyun. And either of the two ideas didn’t build a satisfactory reality in his mind.

In high school, it was the scariest thing in the world to admit to your friends that you liked the same sex, or maybe that was just how it was when you came from a small town with close-minded people. Changkyun had never spoken up about his sexual preferences, so the inquiry caught him off guard and he blanked. Discovering that he was interested in the same sex had already been one hell of a rollercoaster. This was different.

Surely enough, it was an innocent question, but Minhyuk looked at him expectantly as if it was all the information he ever really needed to know about his new roommate.

Changkyun hesitated, before he swallowed around an imaginary lump in his throat and nodded unsurely, “Yes?”

Minhyuk smiled at him, “Great, good to know. Me too.”

And that concluded their conversation for the night, because Minhyuk was curling up into his sheets and Changkyun found himself doing the same. The night is oddly silent until he fell asleep, but an absent part of his mind continued to wonder how strange the rest of his university career would continue to be.

 

 

 

Minhyuk woke up extremely early, it seemed. When Changkyun rose from under his covers, the older man was already sitting at his desk on his side of the room and scribbling on a sheet of paper, while staring intently at his laptop. From where Changkyun was, without his glasses, he could hardly make out what was on the screen, but it looked suspiciously like Facebook.

Despite what he was doing, the fact that the older man was already out of bed made Changkyun feel obligated to get up and do something productive as well. Especially because he was living with someone with authority——it made sense that he would want to be on his best behaviour and make a good impression, because Minhyuk was someone who worked with the school, and he’d have some type of influence if anything ever happened, right? Right.

It’s what he successfully convinces himself in a quick moment.

In an attempt to be quiet, Changkyun threw his covers to the side and sat up. The bed creaked a little and he immediately drew Minhyuk’s attention to him. The older man immediately smiled at him.

“Good morning, Changkyun,” he greeted, “There’s a breakfast event for the first-year students in the cafeteria in the main block if you want to go there.”

Changkyun rubbed his eyes, nodding sleepily. His hair was a mess atop his head as he pat his nightstand in search of his glasses, “What if I don’t want to go?”

Minhyuk chuckled, “Then, you can sleep in a little more and you can get breakfast with me later.”

The younger man gave up trying to search for his glasses and he fell back into his bed, burying his head into the pillow for a moment, before speaking up.

“What are you getting for breakfast?” he asked.

Minhyuk shrugged, “Some of my friends work at a café nearby. I’m probably going to go there.”

And with one glance to the clock on his nightstand, which glowed with the early hour of 8:36 a.m., Changkyun takes that as his cue to be allowed to bury his face back into his pillows and fall back asleep.

Minhyuk wakes him up when the clock struck ten and Changkyun groggily rolled out of bed, trudging towards the washroom to clean up. And when he leaves the washroom, Minhyuk is back on his laptop, scrolling through the same screen he’d been looking at, earlier. With a towel draped over his shoulders, Changkyun approached his roommate, curiously.

“What are you doing?”

It seemed that Minhyuk hadn’t noticed him approaching that time, because the older man flinched before turning to look at Changkyun with a small smile and shrugging. His eyes lit up for a moment, as if realizing something, but then he shook it off. Changkyun asked no questions, but he kept his eyebrow arched.

“I’m just scrolling through a few ideas the guys sent me for the Winter Rush,” Minhyuk explained, before looking the younger man up and down, “Are you ready to go?”

He nodded, throwing the towel onto his bed and then grabbing a sweatshirt to pull over his head, “What’s a Winter Rush?”

Minhyuk got up from where he was sitting and rummaged through his closet, humming a tune under his breath, “It’s the recruitment for fraternities,” he explained. “I’m one of the guys in charge of Alpha Mu’s bidding this year.”

Changkyun blinked blankly and Minhyuk turned to look at him with a small grin, “Hey, do you want an invitation to join us? The Rush period is going to be over soon, but I can get a good word in for you to the guys, if you want to join since we usually only let one or two members join per year.”

To that, Changkyun shook his head and promised that he’d take some time to think about it, after they went to get some breakfast, but he hadn’t the slightest idea what he was getting himself into.

 

 

 

It turned out that Minhyuk’s friends were a little strange, not that it was too big of a deal. At the café, Minhyuk introduced him to a group of guys who all sported the same letters of the Greek alphabet on their sweatshirts and caps. Seeing Changkyun with Minhyuk had caused almost everyone to halt everything they were doing and flock over to them.

The first person he was introduced to was the person who had been manning the cash register; a pretty man with gorgeous eyes and bright silver hair, tinted with blue tips. He’d been taken aback by the straightforwardness of the older man, when he’d included a remark about how he thought Changkyun was cute in his self-introduction (“Hi, I’m Hoseok. Third-year composition major, and on a sort of irrelevant note, I think you’re cute,” had been the older man’s personal introduction). Changkyun’s pretty sure he wouldn’t forget about Hoseok any time soon——not with such direct remarks and bright hair.

And the second was the pink haired man who looked obviously annoyed at the fact that they were abandoning their work positions in favour of associating themselves with Minhyuk and a stranger, if the way that he took off his apron and smacked the older man with it wasn’t a good enough indication of his annoyance. It’d taken Minhyuk pouting at him for the pink haired man to finally introduce himself as a third-year vocals major; Changkyun made a mental note to remember that Kihyun was probably not the nicest of them.

Hyungwon and Jooheon were introduced to him at the same time as the strangely mismatched pair who were a little too ecstatic to meet him. Hyungwon was taller and slender, looking terribly sleepy but somewhat adorable all at the same time. There was a lazy smile on his pretty, plump lips and the younger man found himself staring for a brief moment; Hyungwon snapped him out of his thoughts, introducing them both as second year students: Jooheon as a composition major and himself as a philosophy major.

Jooheon was a little bit smaller and he peered at Changkyun from under his cap with a bright grin——it’s undoubtedly adorable, despite the initial impression of the man looking like he wasn’t the kindest of people. And in the back of his mind, Changkyun quickly classified Jooheon as one of the nicer people——most definitely ahead of Kihyun in terms of kindness.

The last was Hyunwoo, the oldest in their group of friends——he’d looked a little bit confused when Minhyuk had approached him. Minhyuk explained to him that Hyunwoo was a semester away from graduating, because he took an extra internship semester in hopes of sticking around for the Winter Rush, but Changkyun stared absently at the older man’s strong arms. At least until Minhyuk hit him gently and instructed him to introduce himself with a bright smile.

The first-year student stumbled over his words briefly and Minhyuk hooked his arm around Changkyun’s shoulders with a grin, “He’s cute, right?”

It came as a collective agreement in the group of six to agree that Changkyun was adorable, but the first-year stood hopelessly in the circle of upper year students, unsure of if he really belonged with them. Minhyuk, being his only connection to the upper year students, gently tugged on his arm and sat him down next to him and later paid for his coffee and breakfast sandwich (“We’re roommates, you’ll have a chance to pay me back again,” Minhyuk had insisted, waving Changkyun’s wallet away).

During their break, Hoseok and Kihyun came to sit with them and absently conversed with them. Hoseok’s eyes sparkled with excitement, whilst Kihyun kept his neutral expression (it sparks this insecurity in Changkyun’s mind, because he isn’t sure what he’s supposed to think in the presence of the third-year student).

 _They’re all so different from one another_ was Changkyun’s initial impression of the fraternity boys, after finding out that the insignia on their sweatshirts belonged to the same organization, and he found himself bubbling with a little bit of hope that he could fit in with these guys. They got along with one another so easily, despite the differences in their majors and they seemed like a tight-knit group of friends. It would be so nice to join a group of friends like that, especially if they accepted him as easily as they had upon the first meeting.

It makes him consider Minhyuk’s invitation to join the fraternity, again. Maybe, he’d ask Minhyuk for more details about it when they got back to their dorm room——maybe, when he was sure that his schoolwork wasn’t going to slaughter him amidst all the club activities and all the stressful projects. He didn’t want the first year to absolutely destroy him——he hadn’t gotten a taste of the coursework yet, so he couldn’t base his decision off just his first day of doing absolutely nothing at the university, right? _Of course._

Changkyun would later come to learn that the men he’d met during breakfast were hardly as they were.

(And he wouldn’t really complain.)

 

 

 

It turns out that he doesn’t really get the chance to seriously think about it, because Minhyuk is a lot more persuasive than he’d initially given him the credit for. Lee Minhyuk was the type of person who could brightly smile, and suddenly, anyone who was anyone at all would want to do everything he asked of them. Or at least, that was what Changkyun thought about the way that Minhyuk sat on the edge of his bed and teasingly prodded at his sides with his fingers.

The cheerful third-year insisted that they get closer, and it happened within the first week of Changkyun being at the university. The other in the students in the hallway began to look up to him for becoming so close to their RA in the first week of school——it seemed he hadn’t been the only person who was terrified about the fact that he was living with their RA. The entire hallway had feared for his life, but now, they looked up to him.

It was a good feeling.

So, between his lectures and all of his assignments, he spent almost all his time with Minhyuk (and sometimes, the other guys from the fraternity)——it seemed they never ran out of things to talk about.

On one of the days that Changkyun has a later class and he gets to sleep in, Minhyuk wakes him up by crouching down beside him and whispering in his ear. Changkyun had screamed and thrown his pillow at the older man, and Minhyuk was practically on the floor, in tears, when Changkyun had come back to his senses. And the first-year student flushed in embarrassment when he’d realized what he’d done.

Groggily, he sat up, after Minhyuk insisted that he was okay and Changkyun didn’t need to apologize to him for whipping a pillow at his face. It didn’t help the younger man from feeling bad, but it soothed his embarrassment for the most part. “It’s only ten, why did you wake me up?”

Minhyuk grinned, “I was going through the marked people for Alpha Mu, and the guys seemed to really like you. Did you think about joining us? Because you need a bid to join, and I can give you one.”

“What does that mean?” Changkyun mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Minhyuk laughed quietly and shrugged.

“Did you want to join us?” he asked, elbows rested on the bed, next to Changkyun, seated on the floor. “New members get _special treatment._ ”

The younger man had half the heart to feel bad about letting his elder sit on the floor, but with the bright, curious smile on Minhyuk’s face, Changkyun didn’t think he really minded his own position. Nor did he really expect _no_ for an answer with a smile that wide.

So, Changkyun might have let that single fact influence his answer when he nodded sleepily at Minhyuk and accepted the proposal for him to join the fraternity. All the movies he’d watched in the past and the interactions he’d had with the rest of Alpha Mu promised him that he would have a good time, so why shouldn’t he?

Minhyuk looked entirely too ecstatic at the fact and he grinned, widely and jumped up to head back to his laptop.

 

 

 

It might have nothing to do with the fact that he’d joined the fraternity at all, but Minhyuk slowly became increasingly touchier with him. He isn’t exactly complaining, but his mind kept going back to the moment when the older man had asked him if he was interested in men. It’s terribly distracting, because it’s almost everything he can think of.

Changkyun found himself being completely okay with the fact that his relationship with Minhyuk was slowly headed in a direction of extremely touchy. He doesn’t mind it in the slightest. As the months progress, though, he found himself spending all of his time with the fraternity and they named Minhyuk as his _mentor_ in the fraternity, whatever the hell that was supposed to mean.

From what he gathered from the rushed explanation Hyunwoo and Hoseok gave him, Minhyuk was really only chosen because he was Changkyun’s roommate and that was the most sensible decision, considering they spent a majority of their waking hours together (“and all of your sleeping hours, too,” Hoseok had added with wide, innocent eyes).

He hardly understood how a fraternity worked, but the people in Alpha Mu Chi (as he later found out their name was) were kind and he appreciated their presence. It’s kind of hilarious when everyone in his lectures stare at his hoodie with jealousy, because he’d been accepted into one of the most famous cliques on campus.

It’s around mid-November that things get a little strange. They’re drunk, after having come back from a party——those parties that Changkyun, as a high school student, had promised himself that he would never attend. Changkyun laid back on his bed, drunk out of his mind, to a point that his head was throbbing when he pushed his stumbling roommate into the shower. Minhyuk had seemed a lot less drunk than he actually was at the party.

So, it’s two drunken men attempting to take care of one another without throwing up on each other, and it’s a little bit of a hazard, because Changkyun was pretty sure that he shouldn’t be letting Minhyuk venture into the washroom all alone to wash up, when the older man could hardly stand straight.

It made him wonder why none of the members of the fraternity really thought about keeping someone sober, until he remembered that their sober member was supposed to be Kihyun until a drunken Hoseok shoved a bottle of tequila into the pink haired man’s hands and _insisted_ they share it. Apparently, Kihyun was weak to puppy eyes.

The _awkwardness_ happens at around two in the morning, when Minhyuk had sobered up a little bit and probably thought that Changkyun was already fast asleep in his room. He wasn’t and he only stepped further away from a state of slumber when the older man shifted underneath his sheets——Changkyun could understand nightmares and restless nights; grunting in exhausting as one rolled about in their bed, but he swore that there was an unspoken rule between the two of them which determined that they wouldn’t _masturbate_ while the other was in the same room.

He knew as a fact that Minhyuk was unaware of the fact that he was awake——kept awake by Minhyuk’s breathless moans——but, a part of his mind couldn’t help but become more creative with the possibilities. Perhaps, Minhyuk had an exhibitionism kink, and he was secretly hoping that Changkyun was awake and able to hear him (and the younger man felt dirty, thinking about his roommate in lewd manners).

Shifting in his bed, Changkyun heard Minhyuk pause a little, his voice dying out in a breathless moan and the older man audibly held his breath. Turning onto his side, the younger prayed that Minhyuk would quickly finish his business and let him fall asleep in peace. It’s hopeful thinking, but he’d do anything to avoid being caught awake and not speaking up about it——he felt like a pervert for just being awake; imagine the embarrassment he’d feel if Minhyuk knew that he was listening. It wasn’t a pretty thought.

Minhyuk’s voice broke through the silence and from under the sheets, which he was peeking out of, Changkyun could see the older man shift in his spot and turn to look in Changkyun’s general direction——the moonlight illuminated the older man’s visage and Changkyun could see the slight flush on Minhyuk’s cheeks as he searched the bundle of blankets, doubtful of his initial assumption that his roommate was asleep.

“Changkyun?” Minhyuk called, voice breaking slightly and sounding deeper; raspy and somehow _sexy_. “Are you still up?”

The younger man held his breath and pretended that he was asleep. A lack of response was the best response.

The first-year student wanted to hit himself for letting his imagination further itself, but from where he was positioned, he could see where Minhyuk’s hand was wrapped around himself from under the sheets. Changkyun couldn’t move, because it would be an indication to Minhyuk that he was awake and he’d heard the older man calling him. So, he held his breath and hoped that the literature student would return to what he was doing.

Pretending to be asleep was probably his best move; there wasn’t a chance that he was going to be able to fall asleep with the older man moaning whilst laying so close to him. Changkyun squeezed his eyes shut and willed for the Minhyuk to quickly finish.

But, Minhyuk is vocal and it’s one of the hottest things that Changkyun has ever seen. He could hardly imagine how he’d live with himself, if his roommate found out that he’d been watching him at some point, when Minhyuk was jerking himself off. Sure, he could blame his lack of morals on his intoxication, but his mind was slowly returning to a sober state and it would go against everything he believed in to lie about it.

The older man had his lips parted slightly and he’s moaning softly; Changkyun swears that he’s never seen anything or anything look quite as ethereal while committing to lewd actions.

When Minhyuk comes, he gasps something that sounds suspiciously like Changkyun’s name; Changkyun prays that it’s his imagination. And his curiosity gets the better of him when he peeked out from under his sheets again and Minhyuk is breathing heavily as he leaned back against his pillows, a sheen of sweat on his body, glistening under the soft light shining through their window.

Changkyun has to bite down on his lower lip to refrain from making a noise of surprise, when Minhyuk finally moved and shifted off of his bed to walk towards his desk and grab a tissue to clean himself off. His reward for not closing his eyes is a perfect view of Minhyuk’s naked backside, and a little more when the older man stumbled slightly in his footsteps, still a little disoriented——perhaps from the alcohol, or maybe just from the sudden wave of his orgasm.

And Changkyun knows that come morning, if he doesn’t forget about all of this in the midst of recovering from a terrible hangover, he’s going to hate himself for watching Minhyuk secretly.

(But, he can’t find it in himself to really feel like he regrets any of it.)

 

 

 

His predictions are accurate enough, because when morning rises, despite his ridiculous hangover, he ends up being the first one to wake up. Minhyuk remained knocked out in his bed——thankfully dressed, now. With a kind heart, Changkyun placed a bottle of water on Minhyuk’s side of the nightstand and settled painkiller on a napkin next to it. Something told him that Minhyuk would need it when he finally woke up.

The first-year student made his way downstairs to the cafeteria and grabbed himself some food, before purchasing a second portion for his roommate and then returning to their shared room.

For the most part, he’d forgotten about the entire night and his little fantasies about the older man. Or at least, he does until he unlocked the door of his room and walks in on Minhyuk standing half-naked in the middle of the room, trying to pull a new sweatshirt over his head.

He almost drops the meal he’d gotten for the older man, but he stumbled and caught the box against the door, making a loud noise and causing Minhyuk to turn around and smile lazily at him.

“Oh, you’re back,” Minhyuk greeted, not making any effort to get dressed any quicker. Changkyun felt his heart racing and he swallowed around an imaginary lump in his throat, eyes wide.

“I,” Changkyun started, holding his breath, “I brought you some food?”

The statement sounds much more like a question than anything else and Minhyuk’s lips curled into an interested smile. Changkyun suddenly just willed for himself to disappear into nothingness, because the longer the older man stood and stared at him, the quicker he seemed to recall that brief moment which had Minhyuk orgasming while moaning his name. He can’t even look the older man directly in the fact and he feels his cheeks heating up.

And he can only really pray that his roommate wouldn’t pose a question as to why his cheeks were suddenly burning with colour. Changkyun’s never been a good liar and he certainly didn’t think he could ever make something up to avoid awkwardness.

They’d been comfortable with one another for months and the first-year student definitely didn’t want to be the one to ruin it. Not when Minhyuk had roped him into joining the fraternity and all of Changkyun’s new friends were also Minhyuk’s very good friends. He could just pretend that it wasn’t really that weird to know that there was this one time that his roommate jerked off to what was most likely the thought of him. _Definitely not weird at all_.

Minhyuk’s smiling at him, though and Changkyun feels like dying.

 

 

 

They kind of get over the whole weird thing after a week or so, because Changkyun doesn’t run into anymore strange occurrences of his roommate moaning his name, and when the younger man kind of fantasized about Minhyuk in the shower, he reasoned with himself that _it’s not that weird_. And it helps him sleep at night.

He safely makes it into the month of December without making it terribly obvious that he’s secretly jerked off to the idea of his roommate sucking him off once, or ten times. And it seems completely normal, because he knows that Minhyuk has done it before. Maybe more times than he had witnessed, but he had no proof of that——that’s probably something that was better left to imagination, anyway.

It’s when Changkyun is slaving over a ridiculous formula sheet for math problems that he would never need to work out once he finally got his ideal job that the entire fraternity knocked on the door of their dorm and barged in without a proper invitation——Minhyuk leading the group, as always.

His dorm room had never actually looked small until they tried to cram seven full-grown men into it. There’s hardly room to breathe, because Changkyun is sitting at his desk and Kihyun is sitting on Minhyuk’s desk, Jooheon taking a seat at the desk; Hyunwoo and Hyungwon are both awkwardly standing in the middle of the room, and Hoseok has made himself at home on Minhyuk’s bed, while the owner of the bed sat on the edge.

“... What brings up the invasion?” Changkyun asked, after a moment of silence where all six men stared at him from different angles as he tried to work out the derivative of some unreadable equation.

“We’re declaring an intervention,” Minhyuk announced, cheerfully. And it makes Changkyun doubt all of Minhyuk’s authority, because he shouldn’t be letting other students into the dorm during the quiet hours of the building; the school was strict about silence during exam period. But, it seemed that Minhyuk really couldn’t care less.

“What kind of intervention?” Changkyun raised an eyebrow and gave up trying to work out the question, turning to look at his friends and placing the pen down on the desk and closing his textbook with a sigh.

“You’ve been inside the dorm for ages, Kyun,” Hoseok stated. “We haven’t seen you in forever.”

“He’s trying to say he missed you,” Kihyun interjected with a glare.

“ _We_ missed you,” Jooheon corrected, smacking Kihyun’s thigh gently. Kihyun grimaced at the touch.

It turns out, after a stressful half hour of trying to coax one of the six to speak up about their intentions of barging into his room when he had an exam the next day, they wanted to call a group meeting to gather the entire group for the sake of a hangout date after their exams. Changkyun had tiredly asked why they didn’t simply message the group chat, but Hoseok had insistently responded that no one ever answered the group chat and they’d take ages to find a day to hang out, if everyone messaged whenever they were free.

And of course, their room was the most obvious meeting location because Changkyun never left his room these days.

With some insistence and a very persuasive purse of his lips, Minhyuk demanded that they all get gifts for one another for the post-exam hangout——something like a gift exchange to celebrate the holidays and the fact that they were finally finished their exams. _Tradition,_ he insisted.

Initially, both Kihyun and Hyunwoo had been against the idea, but no one listens to Kihyun, so they do it anyway.

They end up drawing straws for their own Secret Santas and Changkyun kind of gets excited, because he’s never really had a close enough group of friends to do something of the sort with. It’s impossible to draw your own name, because they’d taken it out of the cap when each individual was picking, and none of them are allowed to look at their slips until exams are over.

Hoseok nudged Kihyun with a teasing grin and a lewd remark about how he’d gift him a dildo, because he supposedly _“knew how much the younger liked dick.”_ Hyungwon fixed them both with a disgusted look and Jooheon turned in the swiveling chair to kick Hoseok in the arm. Changkyun could only manage a nervous laugh before he made eye-contact with his roommate, whose eyes twinkled brightly as he flashed a cheeky smile.

And suddenly, Changkyun had that burning feeling of wanting to strangle himself for letting his mind wander again.

 

 

 

The first time Changkyun acts on his haunting fantasies and kisses Minhyuk is the morning before his first exam, when he’s so nervous and Minhyuk won’t stop trying to assure him that he’s going to be okay, because it isn’t helping in the slightest. And sure, Minhyuk’s written so many more final exams than he has, so it would make sense to trust in the older man’s words, simply because Minhyuk had the experience to back up his words. But, Changkyun couldn’t find it in himself to actually believe him.

Minhyuk jokingly tells him, “You look so nervous and if I didn’t know any better, I’d think it’s because you’re trying to kiss me and you don’t know how to approach it."

And then Changkyun panicked a little bit and lets it slip, “No, I don’t think I’d look this nervous if I were planning to kiss you. I’ve mentally prepared for that.”

The surprise in the older man’s eyes are the reason that the panic pulsing through Changkyun’s veins suddenly skyrocketed and when he tries to correct his own words, the brunet leaned a little closer to him and Changkyun can smell the mint of the gum Minhyuk had been chewing. And it’s a lot more nerve-wracking to be this close to his roommate than it was to think about his exam.

“So, you’ve thought about kissing me?”

Changkyun bit his lip and refused to answer, but there’s an obvious flush on his cheeks which told the older man everything he needed to know. Changkyun wished it weren’t so obvious, or maybe that he could find his words and respond with something as snarky as what Kihyun would say to something like this. But, he can’t.

Instead, he screwed his eyes shut and leaned towards Minhyuk, blindly. The older man seemed to know what to do; he moves accordingly and their lips meet in a brief kiss. And then Minhyuk’s pushing him back on his bed and it’s the most amazing five minutes of his life, because Minhyuk’s lips are soft and he tastes sweet; Changkyun can’t explain it in words.

But the five minutes are short-lived, because the brunet pulled away from him, eyes twinkling, “Your exam is starting in fifteen minutes, and I’d run if I were you.”

“God dammit,” Changkyun groaned, dropping his head back against his pillow and sighing.

Minhyuk’s eyes glinted, his slender fingers gripped into the back Changkyun’s head, tangled with his hair and he smirked, “Oh, this is _perfect_.”

And Changkyun has no idea what he’s talking about, but he ends up writing his exam looking completely disheveled and he only gets a few strange looks from his classmates.

 

 

 

By the time his exams were over and he was stressing about what he should be getting his gift recipient as their Secret Santa, time moved faster than he could really comprehend. His exams finished earlier than Minhyuk’s——whose exams were the latest to finish——and he spent his days in the dorm all alone, sometimes thinking about that one time he kissed Minhyuk and other times thinking about what he should be buying Hyungwon as a Christmas present.

He puts a lot of thought into the gift, so he doesn’t expect for everyone to completely brush of the entire _gifts_ aspect of the Secret Santa thing. Or maybe they just forgot to tell him about something, because when Jooheon cheerfully ushered him into the house shared by Jooheon, Hoseok and Kihyun (where the hangout was planned), he didn’t expect to see his friends all over one another.

Hyungwon seated in Hyunwoo’s lap, tongue stuck down his throat; Minhyuk laying beneath both Hoseok and Kihyun, half-dressed; it’s a mess.

“Did I miss a memo?” he managed, dropping the neatly wrapped gift onto the floor in surprise.

Jooheon clapped a hand against his back and grinned, “What memo do you think you missed?”

It seemed his friends hadn’t noticed his entrance, because Hyunwoo’s groaning at the way Hyungwon’s long fingers curled into his hair, and Minhyuk’s moaning about how Hoseok was suckling little marks into his neck as Kihyun pawed at both of the older men for attention.

“... I’m not sure,” Changkyun replied, eyes following the movements of each and every figure. “The one where hanging out meant sticking our tongues down one another’s throats?”

“Oh, this?” Jooheon bent down to pick up the gift on the floor and peeking at the gift tag on it, speaking as though it was the most normal thing in the world. “This is a normal tradition, I think. They did this last year, too. I had the same reaction you did, when I joined last year. It’s pretty shocking, isn’t it?”

Changkyun thinks it’s a little more than _pretty shocking_ , but he refrained from speaking up on the fact.

It turns out that it didn’t really matter that he sometimes fantasized about kissing his roommate, because it seemed that everyone in the entire fraternity got to freely express their fantasies with one another——even act upon such fantasies. Changkyun only wished he knew that ahead of time. He remained speechless as he watched the busy room.

And it’s only when Jooheon held up the gift box and threw it at Hyungwon, does the room finally notice their presence. Slowly pulling away from their individual distractions, everyone gazed at them.

“Hyungwon, he actually got you a gift,” Jooheon declared, grinning. Hyungwon reached for the box and shook it lightly, eyes gleaming with an obviously pleased glow.

“Oh, I’m _lucky_ ,” he replied. The taller man’s eyes flickered to Changkyun and his pretty lips curled into a coquettish smile, “Thanks, Kyun. That’s very sweet of you.”

The youngest swallowed hard, “... you’re welcome?”

“Don’t just stand there,” Hyunwoo called, “Take a seat; get comfortable.”

Changkyun’s suddenly wondering if _this_ was what Hyunwoo had been against when he and Kihyun had heavily objected the idea of a gift exchange——wondered if this was what they did every year, and what they meant when they proposed that they would do a gift exchange. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Changkyun can’t help but think about everything weird he’d heard about fraternities when he was still in high school.

Everyone had warned him that frat boys were kind of weird and he’s one of them, now. Changkyun’s unsure of what he’s supposed to think, but it didn’t matter because his friends were slowly returning to spoiling one another with attention.

Kihyun is kissing down Hoseok’s jaw and the blue-haired man was running his fingers down Minhyuk’s body; Minhyuk squirmed under the touch, alike to how Changkyun liked to imagine whenever he fantasized about Minhyuk’s body underneath his.

Suddenly, Minhyuk’s pouting at them, “Guys, we promised that the newbie would get _special treatment._ ”

And Changkyun’s having flashbacks about what Minhyuk had said when he’d coaxed the younger to join the fraternity. Suddenly, he’s reeling with thoughts about if this was what Minhyuk really meant when he’d said that.

Hoseok laughed breathlessly and arched an eyebrow at him, “We’re not denying him of that, are we? C’mere, Kyun.”

Changkyun froze.

“Or are you more of a spectator?”

He’s not sure what he’s supposed to say. It seems that Hyungwon knew exactly what was on his mind, because the older man shifted on Hyunwoo’s lap and lazily leaned his head against the other man’s collar, fingers tracing down his body as Hyunwoo’s own fingers found their way between plump lips.

“I think he doesn’t know,” Hyungwon spoke up from around the older man’s fingers. Everyone’s eyes turned to Hyungwon. “I think our newbie is a virgin.”

Immediately, Changkyun’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

From across the room, Changkyun swore he imagined the twinkle in Minhyuk’s eyes, but then Kihyun’s excitedly pulling away from Hoseok and narrowing flirtatious eyes at Changkyun. The younger man’s breath caught in the back of his throat and he struggled to breathe as Kihyun watched him carefully.

“Is that true, Kyun?” Kihyun asked, voice smooth and honey-sweet. Changkyun shivered at the tone of his voice.

There’s a certain factor to the older man’s voice which made him want to answer him with as much truth as he could muster. So, shyly, Changkyun chewed on his lower lip, “No... but, I’ve never done anything with _guys_...”

The pink haired man’s lips curled into a wicked smile and he sat up straight, eyes scanning Changkyun’s body and he tilted his head a little, taunting. “Why don’t you come over here and I’ll teach you how to make a man cum, then, baby?”

A part of Changkyun’s mind feels like it’s melting away and he swears he hears Hyungwon choking, behind him. Jooheon’s chuckling somewhere, but it sounds so far away that Changkyun can’t really register where the older man was standing. There’s a distortion in the room; a concentration of heat in the middle of the room and it’s hard to tell where it was directed. Yet, Minhyuk and Hoseok both regarded Kihyun, eyes burning with lust.

_It’s hot._

So, going with his gut instinct, Changkyun slowly stepped over to where the pink haired man was seated, all sorts of nerves bubbling in the pit of his gut. He isn’t sure what he’s supposed to be thinking, or what he should be doing, but there’s an absent part of the back of his mind that’s telling him that everything is going to be okay, because Kihyun was going to slowly guide him through every little thing and it was okay to trust him.

Especially with the way Minhyuk nodded encouragingly at him and beckoned him to come a little closer.

Kihyun’s hands reached towards him and both Minhyuk and Hoseok moved away to give the both of them some space. For his first experience to be in front of so many people; Changkyun felt terribly nervous, but these were his good friends and Kihyun looked at him with such reassuring eyes that he couldn’t find it in himself to back away from the entire idea. It’s nerve-wracking but also a unique kind of arousing.

“Come here, baby,” the pink haired man tugged him by his wrists, pulling him to be seated on his knees in between his legs. Changkyun swallowed hard. “You’ve kissed someone before, right?”

The younger man’s head spun and he nodded, “Y-yeah...”

“A boy?” Kihyun pressed gently, with his fingers tracing along the younger man’s jawline. Changkyun couldn’t help but shiver at the touch and Kihyun’s lips curled into a pleased smile at the involuntary movement of his body.

“He kissed me,” Minhyuk replied, the grin obvious in his tone. Kihyun smirked.

_“Kiss me.”_

Changkyun’s nerves suddenly skyrocketed like that first time he’d kissed Minhyuk. He’s never thought about kissing Kihyun, but the invitation is all he needed to lean forward and tug Kihyun towards him and let their lips meet in a kiss——Kihyun doesn’t take it slow like Minhyuk had. They’re so different, but Kihyun’s lips are so soft and he’s as sweet as Changkyun would have expected.

It’s with a quiet groan does Kihyun push him backwards and moves to straddle his lap, their lips still pressed together. Changkyun can feel the arousal spiralling hard against him, when Kihyun’s tongue slipped into his mouth. It makes a part of his mind wonder how many people Kihyun has kissed in his life to take everything in stride as if he’s experienced every little thing; Changkyun’s a little clumsy, but Kihyun’s lips still moulded perfectly with his and if his mind wasn’t clouded with lust, maybe he’d find it amazing.

Between the two of them, he doesn’t notice that the atmosphere of the entire room has shifted, until they finally break away from their kiss. He hadn’t noticed when Hoseok had gotten undressed, but he’s seated in a half-dressed Minhyuk’s lap and they’re kissing; Hyungwon and Jooheon are lavishing Hyunwoo with attention and the both of them were slowly stripping the older man’s clothes off.

It’s a belated realization that he and Kihyun were the only ones in the room still fully dressed.

But Kihyun’s little cat-like smile gently coaxed him into obliging to the older man’s every whim; “Take your clothes off.”

Changkyun hesitated for the briefest moment and Kihyun arched an eyebrow, lips pursed into a little pout. The younger man couldn’t help the urge to press a quick kiss to those lips. Kihyun laughed against his lips and then the older man’s fingers were taking matters into his own hands; hooking into the buttons of his shirt and slowly popping them open.

And it takes less than five minutes before they’re both pressed back against the floor and they’re kissing again. Changkyun’s breathless when Kihyun’s completely undressed and laying beneath him, breathing heavily; lips rubbed red and looking so inviting. Again, he couldn’t find it in himself to resist the urge to kiss the older man. Kihyun’s biting his lower lip and Changkyun flinched, pulling back in surprise.

“Oh, you’re _adorable_ ,” Kihyun cooed, eyes glimmering. Changkyun flushed in embarrassment and Kihyun’s linking their fingers together before he pulled their intertwined hands up and pressed his own fingers to Changkyun’s mouth, lips tugged into a smug smile; “Suck.”

The younger man easily obliged, eyes dilated with a lustful haze and Kihyun’s satisfied smirk was everything he needed as reassurance that he was doing a good job.

Moments later, Kihyun was withdrawing his fingers from Changkyun’s mouth and gently pushing the younger man away from him, instructing him with a honey-sweet tone to watch. The heat spiraled directly to his groin and Changkyun bit back a groan.

But then Kihyun’s spreading his legs apart as the younger man sat back on his knees and watched; pretty fingers teasing himself and then slowly pushing into his tight hole with a breathless moan. Changkyun’s unsure of what to do with his hands, but he’s filled with an urge to reach out and touch Kihyun’s body.

The look in the older man’s eyes before he threw his head back and pushed his fingers deeper into himself told Changkyun to keep his hands to himself for the time being. So he obeyed the instinct.

It doesn’t last long, because Jooheon was approaching him from behind and wrapping gentle arms around his waist and pressing kisses down the side of his neck. Changkyun shivered, tilting his head and melting into the little touches. And then Jooheon’s lips are brushing against the shell of his ear and whispering instructions.

“Don’t take your eyes off of him, Kyun,” he urged and Changkyun’s eyes were obediently fixated back onto Kihyun’s body again.

But, it’s so difficult to keep his attention in one place when Jooheon was touching him and pressing little kisses all over him, fingers slowly sliding down his body; he could feel the way Jooheon’s lips curled into a smirk as he kissed his neck. There’s a sudden sharp pain and Changkyun gasped.

“Fuck,” he breathed, shooting Jooheon a look, “What was that?”

The smile never leaves Jooheon’s sly expression, “Did that hurt, baby?” he whispered, playfully licking the spot he’d just bit into. Changkyun groaned quietly and the older man nudged him to keep his eyes on Kihyun and he found difficultly in turning his head away, when Jooheon’s pursed lips looked so tempting.

Several short moments later, Kihyun was beckoning for him to come closer and Jooheon was reluctantly letting him go in favour of letting him move over to where the pink haired man was laying. Kihyun’s fingers slowly withdrew from his hole and he’s a little bit breathless, eyes clouded over with lust. Jooheon handed Changkyun a small bottle of lube and flashed him a sweet smile before moving over to where Hoseok and Minhyuk had one another pressed against the cushions of the sofa and moaning.

“Put your fingers in me,” Kihyun instructed and Changkyun’s eyes widened a little.

With an amused smile on his lips, Kihyun visibly held back the urge to laugh softly at Changkyun’s reaction to his words. There’s a first time for everything; it seemed that Kihyun was more than ready to walk him through every little step, as he’d promised to teach Changkyun _how to make a man cum_. The pink haired man picked up the bottle Jooheon had left on the floor and sat up, popping open the cap and taking Changkyun’s outstretched hand and coating his slender fingers.

And then he’s leading Changkyun’s fingers to where he wants them; pressed into his body. The younger man inhaled sharply and Kihyun’s smiling at him, encouragingly. So, slowly, he slipped a single finger into the older man, watching as Kihyun’s eyes fluttered shut and his lips parted slightly in the satisfaction.

It makes him gain some sort of confidence, because he’s adding another finger and beginning to pump his fingers into the pink haired man’s body, as he’d recalled seeing while he was watching Kihyun fingers himself. It’s the most satisfying thing in the world to see a myriad of pleasured expressions cross the other man’s visage and there’s an inexplicable pride which bubbled into the pit of Changkyun’s stomach. It makes him forget about his own straining arousal and focus completely on wanting to pleasure Kihyun.

“You learn so fast,” Kihyun crooned, praising the younger man as Changkyun pushed his fingers a little deeper; Kihyun moaned.

Everyone’s eyes are on them when Kihyun’s back is arching off the ground and Changkyun’s free hand is gently holding onto his waist to keep him from squirming away from him. Cheeks stained a bright pink, Kihyun seemed to get off on the attention, because a moment later, he’s gasping sharply and clawing at the younger man’s arm, body convulsing from the force of an orgasm.

And when he’s panting, whimpering as Changkyun’s fingers slowed to a stop inside of him, he’s got the corners of his lips pulled up into a little smile.

Changkyun licked his lips.

“Did I do okay?” he asked, already knowing the answer. Kihyun laughed breathlessly and motioned for him to come closer and they’re slowly kissing, again.

But, Kihyun’s orgasm seemed to have set off something in the room. There’s a shift in the atmosphere and suddenly, Hoseok’s wrapping his arms around Changkyun’s waist and pressing a kiss to his jaw, smirking slightly.

“You did great,” Hoseok praised him as Kihyun nodded in approval. “Now, would you like a reward?”

Changkyun’s breath caught in his throat and he nodded his head, eyes flickering to meet with Hoseok’s. There’s assurance in his eyes and Changkyun feels like he could trust him with his life.

And Hoseok is so gentle when he lays him down, after Kihyun slipped out from underneath him and knelt next to their bodies. From the corner of his eye, he could see Hyungwon wrapping a hand around Hyunwoo’s cock with a mischievous smile on his lips. It seemed almost as if they were entirely too used to doing this with one another.

But Changkyun can’t pay attention to them, because Hoseok’s groping his ass and turning his head, letting their eyes meet before he kissed him slowly. Hoseok kisses with a burning passion that’s drastically different from what Kihyun and Minhyuk do; it makes Changkyun melt slowly into his arms.

“How about I fuck you?” Hoseok whispered against his lips and Changkyun’s hazily nodding, because his body is craving it and he knows that Hoseok would be so gentle to him. He’s thrumming with the anticipation of it all.

The acceptance has Hoseok smiling and reaching for the bottle of lubrication, coating his fingers and then pressing them gently to Changkyun’s entrance. The younger man gasped at the sensation and he buried his face into the crook of the blue haired man’s neck, arms wrapping around him and his hands forming little fists. Hoseok chuckled quietly.

“Cold?” he asked, and his voice is so gentle that Changkyun feels this warmth spread throughout his entire body; he suddenly feels like he wants to lay down all of his defenses and let Hoseok do anything and everything he wanted to him.

And when Changkyun nods, Hoseok is running gentle fingers of his free hand through his hair, before sliding that same hand down the front of the younger man’s body and wrapping it around Changkyun’s arousal. The moan that leaves his lips is embarrassingly loud and he bit down on his lower lip to restrain himself.

But then Hoseok’s urging him with a soft whisper to let him hear it and Changkyun is trembling as he’s letting himself go, because the blue haired man is stroking his cock and pressing teasing fingers to his entrance. It’s too much, but it’s also not enough all at the same time, and he doesn’t know how to ask for more.

It turns out that he doesn’t need to say anything at all, though, because Hoseok is pushing those lubricated fingers into him when his expression twists; neediness obvious. And Hoseok is so gentle with him. The pain was evident on the first-year student’s visage and Hoseok is taking it slow.

He waited patiently for Changkyun to finally relax into his touch before he pumped his fingers in and out of the younger man; slowly and prepared to stop if Changkyun voiced the words.

And Hoseok fingers him until he’s writing underneath him; almost crying from the over-simulation.

Fucking Changkyun comes when the younger man is breathless and panting, begging for more. Hoseok’s eyes glinted with pride when he withdrew his fingers from inside of the smaller man. With that hand, he stroked himself and sat back on his knees; Changkyun’s watching him through lustful eyes and his heart is pounding in his chest along with all of his nerves.

“Baby, get on your knees,” Hoseok is telling him, a soft smile on his lips and Changkyun wonders how someone can be so gentle in a heated moment like this.

And on his hands and knees, Changkyun’s eyes are fixated on the way Hyunwoo was now on his knees in front of Hyungwon with the younger man’s dick in his mouth. The sight steals his breath away; it’s so hot. But then his attention returned to Hoseok when the older man’s hands placed themselves on his hips and he’s nudging the head of his cock against his ass.

He drew a breath and Hoseok’s rubbing soothing circles into his sides; “Relax, baby,” he cooed, “I’m not going to hurt you; you need to relax a little bit.”

Somehow, it’s enough to make him rid himself of the way his body tensed up at the touch and the thought of the impending, inevitable pain. But, true his promise, Hoseok is gentle when he pushed himself into the younger man. Changkyun’s breath caught in the back of his throat and he’s biting harshly down onto his lower lip.

And Hoseok waits for him to adjust to the size before he begins to fuck into the younger man. Changkyun breaks down in little moans and his fingers scramble to grip at the flat surface of the floor with no purchase. Hoseok’s got an arm wrapped around his waist and he’s holding him up, even when Changkyun’s panting and losing the strength in his arms to hold himself up.

He finds his release when Hoseok thrusts a little harder and deeper into him and Kihyun’s fingers wrapped around his neglected cock, stroking him with the movements of Hoseok’s thrusts. He’s spurting pearly ropes all over Kihyun’s small fist and then falling back against the blue haired man, panting.

Hoseok pulled out of him, arm still around his waist and holding him up, but he’s stroking himself to completion over the curve of Changkyun’s ass. And then the smaller man is collapsing onto the floor, breathless and teary-eyed. He feels spent and so _dirty_.

Kihyun’s cheekily peering into his line of sight and licking away the cum on his hands and Changkyun groaned, feeling his stomach twist in another spiraling flame of arousal, again.

He’s still trying to catch his breath when Minhyuk laid down on the floor next to him, lips curled into a wicked smirk. He doesn’t know what to expect at this point, but there’s a hazy part of his mind that hopes it’s something good for him. And by good, his body is hoping for something involving physical contact, because his fantasies have spent enough time without affirmation.

“Hi,” Minhyuk breathed, and Changkyun managed a quiet laugh. His eyes moved to study his roommate, but he didn’t move from his position on the floor, still a little breathless from the force of his own orgasm.

“Hey,” he greeted. Minhyuk’s fingers are sliding down his body slowly and Changkyun can’t find it in himself to swat the older man away, but he manages to bite out a low whine at the touches, because he’s hypersensitive and Minhyuk is touching him in all of the right places.

But, all the brunet does is laugh.

“I know you’ve got another one in you, baby,” Minhyuk whispered into his ear, wrapping his arms around Changkyun’s waist and burying his face into the younger man’s neck. Changkyun shivered at the pet name, because there’s something different, when Minhyuk called him the same thing everyone else had been.

Changkyun isn’t so sure that he does, but his mind wants for the older man to touch him, so he only manages a whimper.

Minhyuk is beckoning Jooheon over to join them and in moments, they have Changkyun seated back on Minhyuk’s cock and he’s trembling from his oversensitivity as Minhyuk fucked into him slowly. Jooheon has thick lips wrapped around his cock and with every thrust of Minhyuk’s hips, the head of Changkyun’s cock is hitting the back of Jooheon’s throat and he swears he sees stars.

This time, his second orgasm washes over him as a wave of pleasure which blinds him for a split second and he can feel Minhyuk spilling into him, with a stutter of his hips, but the older man only pressed him closer.

Minhyuk doesn’t let him go, even when he pulled out of him and pressed an affectionate kiss to the back of his neck and whispered senseless praise into his ear.

Jooheon is the last to find his release, but he doesn’t seem to mind, because he eagerly jerked himself to completion, smearing his cum onto Changkyun’s lips when he finishes. Changkyun’s head fell back, licking his lips and tasting Jooheon and then closing his eyes, attempting to catch his breath.

And when he finally has the strength to survey the room, he’s watching his friends all sprawl across the floors, completely spent and wrecked. There’s a part of his mind that wonders if this was really what friends do.

But, if it is, he really isn’t complaining at all.

 

 

 

Winter break is lonely when he finally goes back to his hometown.

His parents ask him about his semester, but he doesn’t have the heart to tell them anything in full detail. When they ask him about his roommate and if they get along well, because they’ve never heard the young man complain, all Changkyun can really think of is the way Minhyuk had fucked him during the last time they’d seen one another.

Minhyuk had offered to drive him halfway home from the school, but he’d turned down the offer because his parents were ecstatic to drive the entire distance to pick him up. He didn’t know how he would spent a three hour car ride with Minhyuk after everything which had happened, anyway. The older man seemed to take everything in stride as if it was completely normal and it would be lie if Changkyun didn’t say that he felt disheartened by the outcome of everything.

The group chat is completely dead over the break, but that was to be expected, because a majority of the fraternity was headed overseas with their family for the holidays. Changkyun found himself wishing he’d kept in contact with some of his high school friends; just to ask some of them to spend time with him when he was lonely in his room doing nothing at all.

But, most of all, he wished that he could go back to his dorm and see his roommate every day, again. It’s useless pining over the older man, because there was such a low chance that Minhyuk would have realized the extent of his attraction to the older. Changkyun didn’t intend to say anything about his feelings, and he assumed that the older man would prefer it that way.

His friends were Minhyuk’s friends and if he screwed anything up between the two of them, he might ruin all of his friendships.

He plays with his food at the dinner table when they have family over for the holiday celebrations and everyone is talking about how his cousins have all found significant others. He hated that part of every family gathering, but this time, it’s even more annoying than it usually is, because when his aunt is talking about her daughter’s boyfriend, the first face that comes to his mind is Minhyuk’s.

And Changkyun really just wants to go back to school, where he can be with his friends. _Where Minhyuk is._

His parents do end up asking him why he looked so down, but he managed to smile because he didn’t want them to think that he was upset to be home with them after months of being so far away from home. Even though the more honest part of his mind just wanted to go back to his university.

Unwilling to stay at the dinner table with his extended family for very much longer, the young man placed his fork into the plate and picked it up, standing up and moving to put it in the sink. He’s in the middle of excusing himself to head up to his room with a stupid excuse about how he has a headache, when he was feeling perfectly fine, when his mother shot him a worried look and he avoided her gaze.

Suddenly, he’s got a lot on his mind and he’d much rather lay down and do anything aside from think about how much he missed a certain third-year Linguistics major.

His aunt, who had been talking, shoots him a dirty look when he turned his back and moved towards the sink to put his dishes away. Changkyun nearly drops his plate when his phone buzzed violently in his pocket and catches him by complete surprise. His ringtone blared throughout the kitchen, and all eyes are on him.

Flushing in embarrassment, Changkyun scrambled to place the plate carefully into the sink before he reached into his pocket to look at the screen of his phone to see who had caused it to go off.

And he can’t help the smile which takes over his entire visage when his eyes register the familiar letters on his screen.

 _Lee Minhyuk_.

Not even bothering to hide his excitement, Changkyun rushed out of the room, almost forgetting to excuse himself to take the phone call, even though he’d already told them he intended to leave the kitchen. And he doesn’t even make it all the way out of earshot of his family, when he picked up the call and pressed the device to his ear.

He swears he hears someone whisper to his parents and ask if he had someone special in his life to make him smile so brightly, and he doesn’t hear his mother’s response because all he hears is Minhyuk’s voice filling him with an inexplicable happiness.

It’s as if he hadn’t thought that the older man would have thought of contacting him over the span of the winter break——realistically, he hadn’t thought that it was going to happen. But, Changkyun is foolish and was too often a victim to his overthinking.

Minhyuk’s call has him ecstatic and it seemed as though the man on the other end of the line could tell, because Minhyuk is laughing and it’s the prettiest sound Changkyun has heard in entirely too long.

He’s not sure if it’s some form of ridiculous lust, hopeless infatuation or something else, but when Minhyuk’s finally stops laughing, he sighs and says, _“What are you up to? I’ve missed you,”_ ——it has Changkyun’s heart pounding in his chest.

He sounds a little too hopeful, when he replies, “Did you really?”

And when Minhyuk asks him for his address, because he says he wants to drive to see him——Changkyun can’t calm the butterflies in his stomach.

He’s certain that this is a little more than hopeless infatuation.

**Author's Note:**

> [ kihyun voice ] Don't try this at home.


End file.
